<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shaded Black Dahlias by RainbowPools</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544963">Shaded Black Dahlias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools'>RainbowPools</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower Vase, Kinktober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Probably ooc, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha devises a strategy to lift Komi’s spirits about his appearance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower Vase, Kinktober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shaded Black Dahlias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 6: Blindfold<br/>A lot’s been going on, so my update schedule’s kinda wanky. But things are kinda slowing down, so more garbage’ll be coming at ya.<br/>For a bit of context. I have this small head canon that Konoha and Komi get into small debates addressing the odd color of Konoha’s hair. Konoha calls it pencil shaving blonde. Komi argues It’s just flaxen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Konoha and Komi weren’t kinky by nature, no not in the slightest. In fact, they stuck to vanilla sex most of the time. Konoha was a switch and Komi a dom, but Komi’s insecurities regarding his height and skin and just every thing one could be concerned about body wise were eating at him a little too much and Konoha had the idea to break their usual dynamic to reestablish Komi’s overwhelming confidence. It wasn’t too late, eight p.m. Perhaps, but Konoha wasn’t paying much attention to the clock as he and Komi got settled in their bedroom. </p><p>“What’d you wanna try?” Komi asked, sitting like a pretzel atop the duvet, phone in hand as Konoha rummaged around in their dresser. </p><p>“Nothing too extreme, blindfolding,” Konoha replied, in his thin, airy way of speech, pulling something from the top drawer. He didn’t think much preparation would be needed for blindfolding, after all, it was just covering your eyes. He understood that most kinks had to be practiced, but surely blindfolding wasn’t such a tricky thing. In addition, he wasn’t even using a real blindfold. There was not much point in purchasing one that they may only use once or twice, so he had simply fished for a sleep mask they had buried in their drawers. Komi used it on occasion, because sometimes the brightness of their TV would mess with him but that was the very thing that helped Konoha get to sleep. </p><p>“Sure,” Komi agreed, lips parted in slight shock. His eyebrows knitted together, “why?” </p><p>“Because I’m tired of you being a dom right now,” Konoha told a half truth. </p><p>“Whatever,” Komi dropped his phone on the bedside table, rolling his eyes so far back they might have well just fallen out.<br/>
Konoha pursed his lips into a line. “Will you get undressed for me?” He asked, coolly, bringing a hand through his pencil shaving blonde no flaxen hair.</p><p>“Moving pretty fast, aren’t we?” Komi retorted, because he couldn't’ just do as he asked, and after some time just to aggravate Konoha, pulled his shirt over his head. It floated to the floor, soon joined by his belt, his pants, his boxers. Konoha crawled onto the bed, easing into a straddle over Komi’s thighs. He had yet to use the blindfold, keeping it on the pillow behind Komi. </p><p>“What the hell is going through your mind right now?” Komi deadpanned. It was beyond weird to be completely naked while your boyfriend was completely clad. Konoha didn’t answer, his head tipped upward, gaze a little glassy, focused, as he dragged his fingers through Komi’s bristly brown hair. </p><p>“Hey!” Komi started, but couldn’t really bring himself to get mad when Konoha’s fingers were smoothing over his scalp. Konoha squinted, leaned forward, and kissed him. He sighed, gently, hand cupping the back of Komi’s neck, drawing him closer. Komi was shivering. Konoha’s kisses, which had this inexplicable magic, this inexplicable richness, could always make him lose composure, could always rip his awareness away until he could think of nothing but Konoha and how he wanted him to kiss him forever. </p><p>It was fucking annoying. </p><p>Because Komi didn’t even know if Konoha knew and understood his power.</p><p>“I still get nervous just kissing you,” Konoha exhaled, though he kind of always spoke on an exhale. “You make me feel so small cause I’ve never met anyone who can make me feel this good,” he brushed his knuckles over Komi’s cheek, leaving a dusting of red flush in his wake. </p><p>“You’re getting awful chummy,” Komi grumbled. </p><p>“You haven’t asked me to stop so I’ll assume you like the flattery,” Konoha was tracing the shape of Komi’s big sweet eyes now, thumbing the bridge of his nose then caressing his cheek, grabbing his chin and pulling him in for another kiss, this one softer, longer, Komi grabbing onto the seems of his shirt.</p><p>“Mmmmm,” Konoha leaned his forehead on Komi’s. </p><p>“Quit being weird,” Komi squeezed his cheek. </p><p>“Are you ready for this?” Konoha ignored him in favor of reaching behind him and retrieving the sleep mask. </p><p>“Sure,” Komi nodded once, and with little delay, could no longer see a thing, the fluffy little mask slipping behind his ears. No. Komi didn’t like this, not entirely, because Konoha’s weight had vanished from his lap and he didn’t know where. He. Was. He was suddenly hyper aware of his naked body, straining to see if he could hear Konoha breathe. He couldn’t. </p><p>“You’re whipping your head around,” Konoha remarked from in front of him, “That won’t help you see y’know?” </p><p>“Shut up and do what you’re gonna do,” Komi snapped, and let out an undignified squawk. Konoha dragged his legs out from under him, causing him to flop with no amount of grace on his back, head bouncing on the pillow. He gasped, Konoha’s finger sliding up his inner thigh. He hadn’t expected him to start there. His other fingers tapped Komi’s inner thighs, sliding up and down, stroke by slow, sensual stroke.</p><p>“You’re small, Shortcake,” Konoha muttered, as though he were talking more to himself than anyone else, “But I’ve always really liked that, cause you’ve got a lot to you for someone so tiny.” Then his lips and tongue were replacing his fingers and pushing a close mouthed moan from Komi. Komi’s skin wasn’t admirably soft or smooth, no it was dry and imperfect actually, but Konoha thought that gave it personality. ‘You’ve got a mark here,” Konoha mumbled, voice muffled in soft flesh, sucking a bruise into the blemish high up on Komi’s thigh. </p><p>“Stop it,” Komi said, weakly, his hands finding a spot in Konoha’s hair. It felt good, felt great, and he could feel his face warming, feel that warmth creep down his neck as Konoha worked up his other thigh. Konoha spent some time on Komi’s cock, too. Komi wasn’t big so Konoha could take at least half of him into his mouth, but he only pushed with his tongue and sucked a little to get Komi bothered. Then he was done, and Komi twitched in anticipation, impatient for Konoha’s next move. His bellybutton. Konoha kissed a circle around his naval and that too, shocked Komi. Then the kisses were raining over his waist, his stomach, his chest. Konoha’s hands would clutch his hips, nails digging into skin, then go down to stroke his cock. </p><p>“G-god...” Komi gasped, and he swore the flush was down to his knees but he couldn’t see to verify it at all.</p><p>“Cute,” Konoha said, with Sarukui’s extensive vocabulary, and was putting his lips to use with Komi’s nipples instead. Komi took a breath, because that felt good, too, and everything felt extra sensitive with his lack of vision. All Konoha had to do was ghost his fingers over his sides, which he did several times, and he’d shudder. Konoha had moved up to his arms and shoulders, and was covering them in kisses to, licking at every blemish he found, skipping over Komi’s neck because he didn’t much like the feeling, or rather hadn’t gotten use to it yet, and jumped straight to his face, leaving kisses all over his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. </p><p>“You’re so pretty,” he cooed, dreamy, fanciful, and he kissed him once more. Komi twined his arms around his neck and pressed him down onto him, drinking him up. He would’ve argued, but how could he. They kissed many times over before Konoha decided to stop ignoring Komi’s erection, pressing hard and hot against his tummy. He slid Komi’s sleep mask away and flipped him on his stomach. </p><p>“Good god Konoha what the hell are you doing now?” Komi groaned, but it was a weak complaint. He was happy, pliant, though he’d never admit it. </p><p>“I’ll take you from behind,” Konoha said, massaging up and down Komi’s back, kissing down his spine. Komi buried his face in the pillow, staring into the white fabric of the pillow case, a fervent heat taking to his cheeks. This is what you did to people with unfairly hot backs like Kuroo and Bokuto, and Konoha was doing it to <em>him.</em> Konoha, whom was getting the contraception from their dresser. Konoha, who payed attention to every aspect of Komi, which is why his scissor motions to get him loosened were slow and soft. Konoha, who put up with Komi’s cantankerousness. Sweet Konoha, who had picked up on him comparing himself to the other exceedingly hot guys they were always around and conducted this little session to cheer him up.</p><p>“I love you,” Komi murmured. He was already embarrassed anyways, and he never said it enough either. </p><p>“I love you too,’ Konoha dropped to kiss his ear, “A lot.”</p><p>Komi would remember it as one of the most tender nights of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Each and everyone of you is mind blowingly gorgeous. *chef’s kiss* Perfection. Let no one tell you you aren’t the foxiest thing to bless the earth. And remember, aesthetic beauty, at its core, is just a subjective image.<br/>Thanks for stopping by. :)<br/>Comments and kudos appreciated.<br/>Take care now my gods, goddesses, and my non-binary, gender fluid or neutral deities &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>